A 3-dimensional structure semiconductor memory device including a memory hole and a silicon body on a substrate has been proposed. The memory hole is formed in a stacked body stacked with a plurality of electrode layers via insulating layers, and the silicon body serving as a channel is provided on a side wall of the memory hole via a charge storage layer. In such a memory device, due to the increase in the number of the electrode layers stacked, the memory hole is formed so as to be long in a stacking direction. When the memory hole is formed by etching, a part of the substrate is also removed, whereby the substrate is likely to be largely engraved. As the increase of a part engraved in the substrate, it is concerned that the silicon body is hard to be formed in the memory hole.